Kingdom Hearts OneShots
by Narutoast
Summary: Narutoast's collection of one-shots! It's Organization XIII! YAAAY!
1. Roxas and Axel Play a Game

**Hello all! It's been awhile, no?First thing I can say...I'm SO sorry!!!! -eyes tearing up-**

**ANYWHO! This will be an interesting story! Yaaaay! Okay, I hope you enjoy! No flames for the yaoi! Warning: Axel/Roxas fluff ahead! (In the beginning only) I have made it a promise to myself to do a collection of one shots before March, so here I try! The first in my Organisation XIII One shots! Note, I'll be hitting ALL the members before March! That's only 14 more days, people!**

Axel walked down the street. He looked up, pulling off his hood. He smiled at the sun. A split second later, something- or someone- had crashed into his side, calling his name in a high-ish pitched voice.

"AAAAAXEEEELLLLL!!!!" Said the cheerful young voice.

Axel waited till he regained his breath and his eyes focused before looking up. "Eh..?"

"How are ya?" Said a smiling dirty-blonde.

"Fine until you obliterated my kidneys."

"That's not fair."

"Of course it isn't. Consider who you're talking to." Responded the smirking red-head. "How are YOU, Roxas?"

Roxas stood, helping Axel up as well. They embraced each other for a moment before pulling away. "I'm fine. Hey, wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Axel sounded intrigued. It had been awhile since he played a game with Roxas. Boy, oh boy, did he remember the last time he played a game with Roxas...

_"You want me to move ALL those boxes..?" Axel asked in disbelief._

_"Yeah! And I'm gonna sit on top of them." Roxas responded happily._

Axel shuddered, remembering how he ached for a week afterwards.

Roxas smiled, taking this as a yes. "You'll see." He pulled his tall, red-headed boyfriend to his house.

"Your house?"

"You'll see." Roxas persisted. They got in the door and Axel saw. There was a huge arena installed in Roxas' living room.

"How did--" Axel started, not believing his eyes- not to mention the fact that the house's size hadn't changed at all.

Roxas ran into the arena and hit a button. "Never mind that. Just come catch me."

"Kinda like tag?"

"Yup! Mhm!" Roxas nodded happily and nervously added: "Sorta..."

Axel didn't like what he had heard at the end of that. "Sorta?" "Sorta" was never a good thing with Roxas...NEVER. "Sorta" had almost gotten both of them killed. "Sorta" had given his pappy a heart attack when an exotic dancer popped out of the cake for his pappy's 99th birthday. "Sorta" was NEVER good when it came to Roxas.

The red-head shrugged and ran into the large arena. Almost as soon as he did, a tile sunk below his foot. All of a sudden, a large knife shot past Axel's firey head.

Axel just stood there, jaw dropped, watching as hundreds of knives flew at him. "Oh no...I am SO screwed..."

Roxas looked back. He chuckled as he saw Axel dodging the knives by bending in ways most people never thought the body could (or should) bend.

"I AM NEVER PLAYING ANOHER GAME WITH YOU AGAIN!!!" Axel screamed. This was gonna be a LONG game of tag.

Axel sprinted at Roxas nearly crying. "YOU STUPID BLONDE! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"

Roxas just smiled and started running. "I'm not stupid. How else could I have built this?"

"I'll bet you 10,000 munny that Zexion and Lexeaus helped you."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Then what's this?"

"Where?"

"This sign that says 'Zexion and Lexeaus built this. Roxas did not.'"

"LIES!"

"It's signed by the two." Axel responded cynically to the young blonde.

"What else does it say?"

"'We also hate your voice actor. Get out of the organization, Roxas.'"

"Waitaminute...." Roxas looked up, confused.

"Voice actor?"


	2. Why Does Zexion Always Carry That Book?

**Hello all! I'm very nervous! I just realized the goal I set for myself must be complete in 14 days...and I'm planning 12-13 stories in this collection! Warnings for this chapter: Jesse McCartney bashing, lots of thong mention, mention of a picture of Larxene in a bathing suit.**

**Zexion: What's the matter? This is your second story today.**

**Narutoast: Yes...BUT it took me two days to think of the last one!**

**Zexion: ..So improvise.**

**Narutoast: Easy for you to say...**

**Zexion: You bet it is! Now on with the story!**

**Lexaeus: Yeah!**

**Narutoast: -whimper-**

**-------------**

Zexion clutched his book tightly, watching Lexeaus build the arena for Roxas' "man games" with Axel.

"_Please, Zexy?" Roxas asked kindly._

"_NO!" Zexion responded, not taking his eyes from his book. _

"_Pleeeeaaaase?" Roxas persisted, in his annoying Jesse McCartney-spawned voice."Or I'll tell what's in your book!"_

"_What the--! Why you little--! Ngh...FINE!" Zexion stormed off to begin the plans for the arena._

Lexaeus put up the sign mentioned in the last story as a finishing touch. "Zexion! Come sign this!"

Zexion walked over. "Hmm? What is it?" He looked the sign over and burst out laughing. "Gladly!"

And there it was. The sign that they had hung was priceless. Just wait till Roxas saw.

It was then that Lexaeus noticed something. Zexion never put down his little book there. He walked over to the short, non-existent man and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it, buddy?" Zexion asked his taller, yet still non-existent counterpart.

"Lemme see your book."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's mine!" The shorter man's only visible eye narrowed up at Lexaeus.

"Sharing is caring, Zexion."

"Well I don't care."

"Then take a time out."

"This isn't preschool. For crying out loud, Lexaeus!"

"Please?" Lexaeus really wanted to know what was in that book of Zexion's.

"No." Zexion responded.

"I'll be your best friend?"

"You already are."

"I'll be your boyfriend?"

"I'm straight."

"Darn. Gimme the book!" Lexaeus lunged at Zexion. He grabbed the short man by the leg and hung him upside-down by it. But Zexion still held fast.

"MY BOOK!" He screamed. Something pink started to slip out. It looked slim...and made of silk? Lexaeus shook Zexion some more. The pink thing slipped out some more, but now it looked like there was a thicker part to it.

After a bit more shaking, a pink thing

_(thong)_

came out.

"It isn't mine!" Zexion said, scared that something else had fallen out. For it was obvious the thong wasn't his...It said Larxene on it in big black letters across what might be the butt of the thong. There was a red lipstick kiss under the name and under that, scribed in blue pen:

_For Zexy..._

_My cute, Little Man_

Lexaeus stared at Zexion. "How does she like you?!"

"I uhm...Totally didn't use a mindgame? You know...So she likes me now?"

"Does she still like Axel?" Lexaeus asked.

"Of course. They're going out, right?"

"I thought Axel and ROXAS were going out. I saw them kissing yesterday."

"But I saw Axel and Larxene kissing yesterday!" Zexion became increasingly worried.

"You did? Maybe he's cheating on Larxene?"

"But I saw Roxas kissing Namine!"

"AND I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS!" Marluxia ran in happily.

"Get out of here!" Lexaeus and Zexion screamed at him.

Marluxia sadly left the room, hanging his head.

"So who likes me?" Lexaeus asked.

"Nobody."

"Why not?"

"Well you're just not that good looking." Zexion shrugged. Then, he dropped his book. "EEP!"

As if it were fate, the book fell open to a page with a picture of Larxene in a bikini taped in.

"Hahahaha....How'd that get in there?" Zexion asked nervously.

"Zexion..." Lexaeus started slowly. "I always wondered why you ALWAYS have that book...and now I think I know why."


End file.
